Patrz jakie cudeńka przywiozłem
[[Punkty Totalnej Porażki|'Punkty Totalnej Porażki']]' - odcinek 5' Przed odcinkiem: (Chef leżał sobie na leżaku , słońce go grzało) Chef: Ach <3 Za********e . W sumie McLean równie dobrze mógłby mi oddać ten sezon . Robiłbym jakieś tam wyzwania a potem wolne :) (Nagle coś zasłoniło Chefowi cień ) Chef: Co do...?! (Nagle zobaczył wielki jacht , który przypłynął na wyspę) Chef: Co jest?! (Z jachtu wysiadł nie kto inny jak Chris) Chris: Chefie. Co tam u ciebie? Leżakowanko? Chef: Nareszcie jesteś . Długo ci zeszło z tym urlopem po trzech odcinkach sezonu Chris: No co? Trochę odpoczynku człowiekowi się należy Chef: Ale 4 miesiące? Prawie zdjęli te twoje punkty z anteny Chris: Wczoraj całkiem nieźle sobie radziłeś :D Chef: Tia . A masz coś dla nich na dziś czy robimy przerwę na wymyślanie Chris: Brachu , chodź no na chwilę na jacht (Weszli na jacht przed jakieś pomieszczenie) Chris: Patrz jakie cudeńka kupiłem na wyzwanie :D (Otworzył drzwi) Chef: WOW :O (Intro) Przed domkami: (Tym razem wyjątkowo siedzieli tam wszyscy) Brody: Co tam gołąbeczki? Antek: Dziś nici z randeczki? Xd Lightning: Shi-spadówa debile Antek: Pilnują się żeby Lightning nie musiał nosić swojej królowej :D Lightning: Aaaa!!! (Lightning zaczął ganiać Antka i Brody'ego) Scarlett: Co za dziecinada Bridgette: Nie wstyd ci tak wykorzystywać Lightninga? Scarlett: Spadaj . Dobrze wiem jak bardzo nie tracisz Brody'ego Bridgette: Co? Scarlett: To się widzi . Odebrał ci chłopaka , to ty chcesz go wywalić . Ty masz najwięcej punktów , a twój sojusznik najmniej , a ty wczoraj i tak się z nim ścigałaś żeby odpadł Bridgette: Nieprawda...ty....ale (Poszła , Lightning się zmęczył więc wszyscy stanęli) Brody: Gdzie Bridge? Scarlett: Wyrzuty sumienia ją gryzą >:) Bridgette(p.z.): Jestem jeszcze większym potworem od Scarlett . Musisz wziąść się w garść Bridgette . Brody'ego chyba też powinnam wesprzeć , bo w końcu to Scarlett będzie że mną w finale . Chociaż tak bym nie chciała być w finale z Brody'm Chris(p.m.): Uwaga moi drodzy uczestnicy! Tęskniliście? Bo już wróciłem! :D Wszyscy: Ju-hu (sarkazm) Chris(p.m.): Też was uwielbiam <3 . Zapraszam na wyzwanie na miejsce zbiórki Antek(p.z.): Czyli teraz skoro przez tyle czasu było wolne to teraz zadania będą codziennie? Miejsce zbiórki: (Wszyscy przyszli na miejsce zbiórki) Chris: Kiedy ja was widziałem? Xd . Na szczęście wracamy i to pełną parą Brody: Jak było na wakacjach ziomek? Chris: Ekstra . Ale wolałbym o tym nie mówić Bridgette: No to co wymyśliłeś na dziś? Chris: Otóż dziś przebędziecie 3 kółka wokół wyspy Scarlett: Serio? Wróciłeś z propozycją biegu? Chris: Nie :P . Chefie? (Chef przyjechał wielkim gokartem na widok którego Lightning, Brody i Antek powiedzieli WOW ) Bridgette: Wszyscy mamy ścigać się w jednym? Chris: Nie . Chefie czemu nie wziąłeś stażystów żeby przyjechali z resztą ? Chef: Może dlatego że ostatnio Lightning wysłał wszystkich do szpitala? Chris: Co?! Lightning: Shi-co? Takie było zadanie Chris: No dobra nieważne . Dziś za karę zajmiesz się porządkami po wyzwaniu (Antek i Brody zaczęli się śmiać) Lightning: Shi-nie fair Chris: No dobra . Przywieź resztę Chefie Chef: Ech... (Chefowi trochę czasu zajęło z przyjechaniem czterema gokartami , uczestnicy i Chris przez dłuższą chwilę siedzieli i się nudzili , aź wkońcu Chef przyjechał piątym) Chris: Wkońcu Chef: To czemu trójka tych Szczuki mi nie pomogła , zamiast trzech rundek była by jedna Chris: Nie wpadłem na to . Za dużo odpoczywałem . No dobra no to wasze wyzwanie to zrobić trzy kółka wokół wyspy naszymi gokartami , ale oczywiście nie obyłoby się bez pułapek które zastawiłem . Kto najszybciej wpadnie w pułapkę i rozwali gokart ten odpada i ma jeden punkt . Jeśli wszyscy przed metą rozwalicie te gokarty (a wolałbym nie , bo drogo mnie kosztowały) to wygra ten kto rozwali się najpóźniej . No to wsiadać i START! (Wszyscy pobiegli wybrać sobie gokarty) Scarlett: Ej Lightning , który z tych gokartów jest najlepszy Lightning: No pewnie że shi-ten Scarlett: Dzięki :) (Wsiadła do niego) Lightning: Shi-ej Scarlett: Ty jesteś najlepszy i napewno nawet najsłabszym wygrasz , a oboje mamy zdobyć 5 i 4 pkt pamiętasz? Lightning: Aaaa...shi-spoko Bridgette: Powiedz że ty tylko udajesz takiego naiwniaka Lightning Lightning: Shi-spadaj :P (Poszedł do innego gokarta) Brody: Ten jest dobry . Wsiadasz Bridge? Bridgette: Eeee...może ty wsiądź Brody . Masz najmniej punktów , a chyba też chcesz wejść do finału co? Antek: Ona dobrze mówi ziomek Brody: WOW! Dzięki ziomy (Przytulił Bridgette i Antka) Bridgette: No dobra puść , bo my też musimy zacząć Bridgette(p.z.): Było mi trochę ciężko , ale może jestem dla Brody'ego zbyt surowa Brody(p.z.): Takie ziomy to skarb <3 Linia startu: (Uczestnicy stali na linii startu ze swoimi gokartami , a Chris miał dać sygnał do startu) Chris: No to 3....2...1...START!!!!! (Wszyscy na sygnał start ruszyli , Scarlett wysunęła się na prowadzenie , za nią był Brody , potem Antek , a za nim w sumie na równi byli Lightning i Bridgette) (Scarlett) Scarlett: Hahaha <3 . Dziś napewno żadne z tych frajerów nie ma że mną szans . To będzie mój odcinek (Udało jej się wymijać pułapki , ale nagle wpadła w sieć , nie rozwaliło jej to gokartu , ale nie mogła się ruszyć i zobaczyła że Brody ją dogania) Brody: Ale ekstra . Zaraz będę prowadził <3 Scarlett: Niedoczekanie . (Próbowała jakoś wyjechać , nie szło jej to za sprawnie , Brody zdążył ją wyprzedzić , ale w końcu się uwolniła) Scarlett: Tak łatwo ci że mną nie pójdzie ziomek (Walnęła go maską w tył) Brody: O kurde :O Scarlett: Hahaha <3 (Antek) (Antek jechał sam i jakoś nikt mu nie wadził , ale patrzył że z tyłu są Bridgette i Lightning) Antek: W sumie mogłem dać Bridge lepszy wóz (Bridgette i Lightning) Lightning: Shi-spadaj surferko . Lightning to wygra Bridgette: Naprawdę myślisz że to wygrasz? Jesteśmy na końcu Lightning: Gdy już powpadacie w shi-pułapki Scarlett da mi shi-wygrać Bridgette: Ona cię wykorzystuje Lightning: Ta śpiewka już nudzi Lightninga (Lightning próbował zepchnąć Bridgette do wody) Bridgette: EJ! Lightning: Shi-przegrasz dziś wkońcu! Shi-bam Bridgette: No nie :O (Lightning był już blisko wrzucenia Bridgette do wody , ale nagle wpadł w minę) Lightning: Shi-aaaaaaaa!!!! Bridgette: Było blisko (Lightning wpadł do wody a jego gokart się rozwalił) Chris(p.m.): A taki piękny był ten gokart :( . No cóż trudno , Lightning odpada i ma 1 smutny punkt Lightning: Shi-kurde! Lightning(p.z.): Oby Scarlett udało się z nimi shi-wygrać (Scarlett i Brody) Scarlett: Lightning już wypadł ? Co za debil Brody: Czemu go wyzywasz? Zabrałaś mu najlepszy wóz Scarlett: Goń się (Scarlett i Brody skończyli właśnie pierwsze okrążenie) Chris(p.m.): Scarlett i Brody skończyli właśnie pierwsze okrążenie (Bridgette i Antek) (Bridgette jakoś udało się dogonić Antka) Antek: Miałaś farta Bridge . Jeszcze chwila i byłoby po tobie Bridgette: Nom . Lightning ma strasznie namieszane w głowie przez Scarlett Antek: Nom . Oby Brody'ego udało się z nią wygrać Bridgette: Nom :/ (Scarlett i Brody) (Szli oni cały czas łeb w łeb) Brody: Wybacz Scarlett , ale muszę cię dziś pokonać Scarlett: Wybacz , ale ci się nie uda (Wepchnęła go do błota i pojechała dalej) Scarlett: Dziś wygram <3 Brody: O kurcze! Nie mogę odpaść oo tym jak Antek i Bridgette dali mi taką super furę (Próbował wyjechać , co szło mu tak średnio....i wkońcu mu się udało) Brody: Ekstra! Jadę dalej (Bridgette i Antek) (Oni skończyli właśnie pierwsze okrążenie) Chris(p.m.): Antek i Bridgette skończyli pierwsze okrążenie w czasie gdy Scarlett jest blisko ukończenia drugiego Bridgette: Nie da się jakoś przyspieszyć? Antek: Bridge , przecież ty masz szybki wóz tylko masz wrzucony pierwszy bieg Bridgette: Serio? Kurde coß mi dziś głowa nie pracuje (W czasie gdy gadali Antek wpadł w bagno) Antek: O kurde :( . Mój nie jest taki szybki Bridgette: O nie :( Antek: Jedź Bridge , ja tu zostaję Bridgette: No dobra (Bridgette przyspieszyła , Antek wysiadł z gokarta , a ten zatonął w błocie) Antek: Trudno :( Chris(p.m.): Ech. Już drugi gokart poszedł :( . Antek odpada i ma 2 punkty . Zostali Scarlett która prowadzi , za nią Brody , którego zaczyna doganiać Bridgette . To może być emocjonujące starcie (Scarlett) (Scarlett właśnie skończyła drugie okrążenie) Scarlett: No błagam . To jest aż za proste :) (Brody) (Brody jechał przed siebie) Brody: Kurde . Nie widać Scarlett Brody(p.z.): Dziś będzie drugie . Kurcze :( . Obym tylko wytrwał do końca (Brody niestety niefortunnie znowu wpadł w błoto) Brody: No nie :( (Bridgette) (Bridgette jechała i zobaczyła wóz Brody'ego powoli tonący w błocie) Brody: Kurde :( Bridgette(p.z.): Ech...:/ Bridgette: Poczekaj Brody , to ci pomogę Brody: Serio? Dzięki Bridge :D Bridgette: Jeszcze nic nie zrobiłam , to nie dziękuj (Bridgette swoim wozem wypchnęła wóz Brody'ego , ale niestety jej zaczął tonąć) Brody: O nie :O . Pomogę ci Bridgette: Nie! Możemy się tak bawić cały czas ! Jedź na metę , a mi nie ubędzie jak dziś nie wygram . Powodzenia . Tobie te 5 pkt bardziej się przyda Brody: Kurcze . Dzięki Bridge Bridgette: Jedź już załatwić Scarlett Brody: Spoko (Pojechał) Bridgette: Brody to całkiem miły gość :) Chris(p.m.): Bridgette odpada i ma dziś 3 punkty . Czemu ja kupowałem te gokarty za swoje :(. No dobra no to ostateczny pojedynek Scarlett vs Brody! (Brody właśnie skończył drugie okrążenie , a Scarlett była blisko skończenia trzeciego) (Scarlett) (Scarlett była coraz bliżej mety) Scarlett: Dziś wygraną jest moja! Moja! (Była już prawie przy mecie) Chris: Zaraz wszystko stanie się jasne (Scarlett..........w ostatniej chwili wpadła w minę) Scarlett: NIE!!!!!!!! Chris(p.m.): Mój najlepszy gokart ;( . Scarlett ma 4 punkty . Błagam cię Brody chociaż ty dojedź do mety Scarlett: To się nie dzieje! Nie!!!!!! (Brody) Brody: Tylko ja zostałem? Ale ekstra ziomy!!!! No to jadę na metę (Brody zaczął jechać szybciej) Linia mety: (Chris, Chef, Bridgette, Scarlett, Lightning i Antek czekali na Brody'ego na mecie) Chris: Błagam cię . Ukończ Scarlett: Musimy tu na niego czekać? Lightning: Właśnie . To shi-frajer :P Antek: Spadaj od niego Lightning Bridgette: Właśnie! To ty pierwszy odpadłeś , a nie on! Lightning: Shi-spadajcie (Brody dojechał i....przekroczył linię mety) Brody: Udało się! Chris: Dzięki ziomek <3 (Chris przytulił Brody'ego i poszedł do swojego gokarta) Chris: Tylko ten mi się ostał :( Antek: Gratki Brody! Bridgette: Gratulacje! Scarlett: Daj mu spokój z tymi nieszczerymi gratulacjami Brody i Antek: Co? Scarlett: Nie widzisz że Bridgette trzyma z tobą tylko po to by mnie wywalić? Brody: Próbuj dalej Scarlett , gdyby nie ona to bym dziś nie wygrał Scarlett: Tylko dlatego bo jej to wypomniałam . Zabrałeś jej chłopaka i więcej czasu spędza z tobą , no i to kogo Geoff wziął do wyścigu? Brody: Bridge , ja nie wiedziałem że tak myślisz . Nie chciałem stać między wami :( . Myślałem że surfujesz koło Australii Bridgette: Bo tak było . A myślałeś że nie pytałam Geoffa czy chce ze mną jechać? Spytałam! I wiesz co mi odpowiedział ? Ty jedź Bridge , a ja pójdę z Brody'm na wyścig . Wygramy kasę i będzie super! Ty wiesz jak ja się tam czułam sama?! (Uciekła , a Scarlett wrednie się uśmiechnęła ) Zapowiedź kolejnego odcinka: Chris: Kurcze . No to się porobiło . Cały czas gra ich piątka i cały czas zdobywają punkty . Czy BBA przetrwa? A może Scarlett udało się ich rozdzielić? Oglądajcie koniecznie Punkty Totalnej Porażki! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Dtd1 Kategoria:Punkty Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki